


Some Wizarding Families are Better than the Others

by TSPofAmbition



Series: Patronuses and What They Mean [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dementors, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Slytherins, Implied Character Survival, Patronus Charm (Harry Potter), Realistic Slytherin response to war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSPofAmbition/pseuds/TSPofAmbition
Summary: "What about... Light?" Draco said softly. "What about joining Dumbledore?""There is one problem with that. As Theo said, we'll be disowned and hunted aggressively if we actively change sides. It also means that should the Light win, no one from the Dark will trust us when we tell them the truth about Dark Magic. Without that knowledge, Dark Families will likely die out very soon." Blaise frowned thoughtfully. "The same will happen if we are neutral, though we will likely be chased by the Light side as well in that case. However, our theory will be better accepted.""There is no way we will survive that." Draco said flatly.Wherein Slytherins pick a side and Draco finds the Light at the end of a tunnel.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Theodore Nott & Blaise Zabini
Series: Patronuses and What They Mean [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764871
Comments: 9
Kudos: 161





	Some Wizarding Families are Better than the Others

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and Salutations, this is for the commenter Purple Petal Daisy who asked for a Draco Malfoy Patronus. I hope you liked what I did with it! 
> 
> As always, leave a kudos, bookmark and comment to lemme know what you thought of the fic. If you have any requests for specific people's Patronuses then lemme know in the comments as well and I'll do my best to write it. Most importantly, I hope you
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~Teaspoon

Draco knew what it meant to be a wizard. 

He had been born into a magical family, raised on magical land, taught by wizarding stories, and lived in an entirely magical environment. 

He had never seen cause to visit the so-called other side, where the muggles were said to be living. From the way Father described it, it was rather like the lord of a mansion seeing no cause to investigate the pig pens as long as he got his bacon every morning. To him, the muggles were little more than swine, if only because Father claimed that it would be worthwhile to invest in some of their businesses and if Father claimed that to be true, then there was no cause to doubt it. 

All in all, Draco Malfoy had been raised from birth to be the ideal pureblood wizard, poised, elegant and proud. He was taught to value his blood, and magical power, urged to make connections with fellow high seated members of the gentry and ignore the plebians.

He was intelligent, there was no doubt about that, and with access to the finest materials of study, his intelligence only grew. So much so, in fact, that had he not possessed such a rapacious ambition, the Sorting Hat would have promptly sent him to the House of the Wise instead of that of the Cunning.

But the Sorting Hat is little more than a crystal ball in which fortunes can be found, but to act upon those fortunes would be the work of Men and it fell upon Draco Malfoy's shoulders to prove that he was worthy of the green and silver he had been chosen to don. He quickly snapped up two ideal bookends in Crabbe and Goyle and though he despaired over their lack of intelligent thought, he found them adequate in their role as glorified muscle and a sufficient intimidation tactic.

His first encounter with prejudice was barely two hours into his schooling, when he was instantly dismissed by Weasley for his surname. Granted he gave as good as got but it was then that the slightest chink in his childhood maxims was struck. If the Weasley had no right to presume he knew Draco, then did Draco have the authority to presume he knew Ronald? It was quickly brushed off, but the thought was there, resting in his subconcious, waiting to be called upon. 

His next encounter was when he was Sorted. His family had been Slytherins for generations and there oughtn't to be the slightest doubt about where he was to be sorted but when he saw the general hostility his future house was facing just sitting in the Great Hall, the cowardly part of his mind begged to be placed in Ravenclaw instead. 

When his Sorting did occur, he realised the pale reality of his situation. Where he had once dreamed of rising above his station and stepping out of the shadow of his family name, he was instead faced with the House of the Snakes where prestige was earned by ancestry more than ability. 

He was faced with the cookie cutter mould that every Slytherin was shaped with, either from birth or by circumstance and ordered to fit into it. Looking back on it, he was more horrified that it wasn't that hard to fit into the role than the fact that he had to do so in the first place. 

His rivalry with the Golden Boy of Gryffindor, Harry Potter made his identity even easier to assume. Their narrative of enmity conveniently ignored the attempts of friendship Draco had made and the fact that a spoilt child who failed to gain what he wanted would naturally resent the one who did and instead likened it to the quarrel between Good vs Evil and Light vs Dark because if it was Slytherin and Gryffindor then there could be no innocent explanation.

Draco Malfoy- the bully, the rich kid, the cunning snake, the Dark Wizard.

The last moniker was eventually accepted as gospel after fourth year when Potter returned from the Third Task screaming about the Dark Lord's return. Whether someone believed the Chosen One was unimportant when they realised that there was a budding crop of future Death Eaters in their reach. The Gryffindors saw it as an opportunity to assert their bravery, the Ravenclaws saw it as the logical way to reduce the number of potential enemies they would have to face, and the Hufflepuffs just banded together to defeat a commonly acknowledged villain.

If the Slytherins were vicious before, they became practically lethal after they realised that it was all but a cold war in the hallways to classes. Is there any doubt why the Death Eaters were so feared if they were forced to improve or suffer the consequences right from their school days? Individual explorations for the youngest three years were banned and even the older years began to naturally gravitate towards the bigger crowds for the safety of witnesses. Aspiring Death Eaters rose by the dozens as they realised the bleak reality of a future amongst this prejudice.

It was during his fifth year that Draco was struck consciously by the prejudice he was surrounded by. In the common room, he heard as Muggles and Muggleborns were derided and insulted and outside he heard the same slurs directed at the Slytherins. If the Slytherins had the right to detest their treatment then why didn't the Mudb- Muggleborns? If he hated the automatic prejudice and glares thrown at his house then oughtn't the Muggleborns to feel the same for their families? 

A careful study allowed him to learn the Disillusionment charm and with that, he took to ditching his bookends and following Hermione Granger. Unlike what his father had always stated, or the other Slytherins claimed, she did nothing blasphemous to have such prodigious magical ability. In the library, she read books that were available for everyone. She did not sneak into the restricted section, did not perform rituals to steal magic, did not use Self-Checking Quills to write essays or even deviate from the normal behaviour in the slightest. 

It honestly seemed as thought the only reason she was still beating him in every subject was because she studied far more than he did.

The thought boggled his mind. Clearly blood did not guarantee magical ability beyond the bare minimum. Did that mean that generations of prejudice were incorrect or were they being deliberately obtuse? How much of the natural distaste between Muggleborn and Pureblood was based on the belief that the other hated them first?

His stalkerish tendencies, though he would balk at the unsavory term, eventually led him to discover Potter's illegal Defense group well before Umbridge decided to take action against it. 

Initially he sneered at the pathetic lot as they struggled with simple charms like Expelliarmus but as the company grew in strength, so too did the quality of their spellwork. Like every good Slytherin, Draco took the chance to snap up the new spells, though there weren't many that he hadn't seen, without putting himself at risk of being caught when the group failed. 

He could pick out a dozen glaring weaknesses in their so-called security, and if he had been a better person he might have let them know about it. Unfortunately, Draco had never claimed to care for anyone other than himself. When the DA eventually was caught, it had the added benefit of getting Dumbledore thrown out as well. His public delight at the change in Headmaster was however belayed slightly by his disappointment that the Defence group would be disbanded.

However among the few new spells he had picked up, there was one he was particularly intrigued by, though he hadn't had the time to attempt it- The Patronus Charm. 

His first and only encounter with Dementors had been in third year when Sirius Black had broken out of Azkaban and he doubted he'd ever forget it. The cold clammy sweat that had broken over him as they swooped through the gates to Hogsmeade and the hopelessness that had gripped his chest had been nightmare material enough to wake him trembling years later. He vaguely recalled being bowled over by Potter's Patronus during his prank as well but it hadn't been nearly as magnificent as the stag that had erupted out of the boy's wand at the DA.

Surprisingly, for once it wasn't the thought of being able to cast a spell that Potter had mastered that spurred him on but rather the thought of being able to defend against the Dementors. He knew his Father had spent several days in Azkaban on suspicion of aiding the Dark Lord, after his first fall and he was terrified at the thought of having to do the same irrespective of the side he chose.

As was his custom, he owled his parents for resources to learn the spell. When he didn't receive a care package three days after his message, he was annoyed and sent another missive, this time asking that they suggest a book he could use as a guide, from the Library as they didn't seem to be able to send a new one. Two more days passed with no reply, an unprecedented occurence since he'd received something or the other twice a week since his first year and the sudden silence was uncharacteristic of his parents.

Exactly a week after he had first mentioned the charm, he received the shortest letter he had ever been sent by his parents.

_"Draco,  
The Patronus Charm is forbidden to be performed by any Dark Wizard. As a Malfoy, a Dark Family, it would be in you best interests to never attempt the spell lest you reveal exactly where your loyalties lie.  
Mother and Father"_

It was very blunt and very, very intriguing. 

Self preservation warred with curiousity and for the first time since he had stepped foot into Hogwarts, Draco chose to let curiousity win. Resigning himself to being forced to search the Library himself, he slipped out of bed, well past curfew and snuck into the familiar corridors of books.

It took several weeks of search before he came across a book that both mentioned the charm and had more than the same two lines on its use and its immense difficulty. He had already seen enough proof that the latter statement was false, given that practically the entire DA had managed to cast it with little to no difficulty. 

The book itself was quite thin, more a handwritten essay than a textbook. It detailed the study of a student, Walter Nott, as he attempted to learn to cast the spell. Right from the first chapter, Nott warned the readers to "take careful precaution while casting the spell for it was quick to drain magical strength and cause exhaustion, and unlikely to work in the presence of an actual Dementor given that positive thoughts were hard to come by in the face of the negativity the Dementors exude." 

It was the small epilogue that gave Draco the answers he needed most. The book itself ended with Walter most likely giving up when he hadn't managed to even release the white smoke that was the first step but the last page was written in a different handwriting. It gave no name and no introduction and only bore the lines, "should a Dark Wizard attempt to cast the Patronus and have sufficient magical strength and a strong enough memory, it serves as a method of suicide to ensure the integrity of the soul as opposed to a shield, given that the spell produces hordes of flesh-eating maggots instead of the spirit guardian in animal form. This is because the spirit is corrupted by cruel thoughts, hatred and the negative emotions needed for Dark Magic, leading the spirit guardian to be similarly corrupted and damaged."

Draco hadn't gone back to bed that night. The dark, damp common room had once been comforting, symbolising the darkness they all strived to be a part of but in the face of the discovery he had made, he couldn't imagine even entering it.

Sure, he had questioned his parents' beliefs but he had never had genuine proof that what they were doing was not just incorrect but plain evil. Never had he considered they they weren't just misguided, they were the villains in the story and as much as he had hoped that wasn't true, he couldn't deny it in the face of the proof he held in his hand.

The Dark Arts had always been something to strive for. A new Dark spell was a reward, a gift for doing well in class or a present on his birthday. He knew that when he turned seventeen, his Father was going to teach him to cast the Unforgivables. Law be damned, he had been proud that he would have been able to cast the supposed unbeatable spells.

He wasn't particularly proud at the moment.

Soul mutilation was taboo, even among Dark Families because of the way it ate into the magical core and eventually the mind. He had heard of Herpo the Foul casting immortality spells by sacrificing his soul and how he had devolved into madness in the end. His blood ran cold when he realised that it was all but common knowledge that so many Dark Families suffered from madness. For Merlin's sake, his mother's family was practically synonymous with mental instability and even Crouch's son had been declared insane! Sirius Black's infamous breakdown after murdering Peter Pettigrew was all but attributed to the Black Madness and he couldn't in good conscience say that Bellatrix was anything resembling sane.

Draco had always been intelligent but he had never cursed his mind more as it ran fast enough to make connections he had never expected.

Connections that made a dangerous picture.

Connections that meant that the Dark Lord, _the very much alive and dangerous Dark Lord_ , was wrong.

Draco didn't remember leaving the library but the next few days, he just ran through the basic tasks in a daze. He thought he might have insulted Potter and Weasley at some point but he hadn't been able to bring himself to call Granger a mudblood again. The last event had meant that Pansy and Blaise had both eyed him with barely restrained curiousity though neither had pushed him to spill. 

Unfortunately for his rebellious plans, the OWLs crept up on him before they could be solidified. With willful blindness that he had never expected, he shut down every thought regarding the Patronus and its implications and focussed entirely on the exams. His crusade of Obliviation was challenged exactly one time when he saw Potter cast a Patronus during the Defence Practical. He couldn't help the minute smile when it galloped close enough to brush its silvery flank against his arm, imbuing his mind with childish delight.

"Who does Potter think he's showing off to?" Blaise growled, back in their dorm. "Corporeal Patronus, hah! As if we need anymore proof that he's a Gryffindor Light Wizard."

"Yeah." Draco said, but it was distracted and half hearted. 

Blaise frowned at the lacklustre response but kept quiet. Theo Nott on the other hand had always been too nosy for his own good.

"Honestly, Draco, what on earth has you so morose? You've barely spoken in the last month or so."

"Not how I would have worded it, but not entirely inaccurate. I didn't want to push but the day you don't take the opportunity to rant about Potter is a cause for concern." Blaise said, sitting up in his own bed.

Draco debated for a minute. On own hand, he would be revealing his hand before he was ready but on the other, he had been considering Blaise and Theo's trustworthiness for a while now. Blaise was effectively neutral given his nationality and though Theo's family had been in the Deal Lord's inner circle, Theo had been pretty vocal about his dislike for his parents.

He made a decision, praying that he wouldn't suffer for it and sat upright. A brief flick of his wand shut and silenced the door of the dorm and for good measure, he cast a spell to unearth any hidden eavesdroppers. Blaise took in his actions with a raised eyebrow, though his eyes were worried more than intrigued. 

"What do you know about the Patronus?" Draco opened without preamble.

Theo looked surprised and slightly uncomfortable at the question. "Light spell. It's use is discouraged among Dark Wizards because it has some kind of revealing capability that reveals their presence."

"It produces a spirit animal that reflects relationships, both platonic and romantic. It's a reflection of the magic of the caster." Blaise added, not even bothering to hide the intrigue in his voice. "Based on what we saw in Defence today, I'm assuming it exudes contentment and peacefulness and the incantation is Expecto Patronum."

"It can change?" Theo said hesitantly. "I think I read that if the magical focus changes, the form can change."

Blaise looked at him in surprise. "I didn't know that. Is that why Dark wizards don't cast it? Cause their focus is tied to Dark artifacts."

"Shouldn't be," Theo said. "My focus is myself and I'm a Dark Wizard. It won't show anything. It's supposed to be really hard though."

"It's not." Draco cut in. "Really hard, that is. Do you remember Potter's little Defence Club?"

He waited for their nods before continuing. "I watched at least three quarters of them cast a corporeal Patronus within a couple of weeks of learning."

"Are you serious?" Blaise said. "Why's it forbidden to Dark Wizards though?"

Draco ignored the Italian and turned to Theo. "Do you know a man named Walter Nott. I think he died young, around Hogwarts age."

Nott frowned thoughtfully. "My Father's uncle was named Walter Nott. He died at seventeen, rather suddenly. They never found the cause. It was rather gruesome, really. They found his body half eaten by maggots and his wand splintered and almost broken."

Draco flinched violently at the description but spoke solemnly. "Two months ago, I found a journal written by Walter Nott, detailing his study of the Patronus Charm. It ended with him failing and presumably giving up because the entries end the Christmas of his seventh year. The last page is written in another person's handwriting and states that should a Dark Wizard attempt to cast the spell, he will find that it is less a protection against Dementors and more a method of suicide. Death will occur when maggots erupt from the wand, shattering it and devouring the wizard."

Nott leapt off the bed and ran for the loo, loud retching accompanying his desperate flight while Blaise was deathly pale, and his hands were trembling. "Why didn't anyone tell us the consequences? What the hell kind of warning is "it's forbidden"? I was considering trying it when you said Potter's groupies could do it too!"

"Eaten alive... by maggots! Merlin, Morgana and Mordred, how the bloody hell is that a Light spell?" Theo said tremulously, ashy faced. "Blaise is right! Why didn't they tell us?"

"I don't think they know." Draco said quietly. "At least my parents don't, I think. When I wrote to the about casting the spell, the took several weeks to reply and only with the message that it was forbidden. Mother knows my impatience. She would never have risked me trying the spell in my own time if she knew what could have happened."

"But why maggots?" Blaise snapped. "And why only Dark Wizards? And for Merlin's sake, how have more people not died of unexplained maggot attacks? The Dementors are a fairly common enemy."

"Forbidden means attempt out of sight for us and you know that." Draco said with a sigh. "That's enough time for the maggots to devour a body entirely. I can think of several Dark wizards that disappeared inexplicably. The only reason Walter seems to have been found is because of the other wizard with him, the one who wrote the warning and was presumably with him as he cast the spell."

Nott shivered again. "I'm not even thinking about that damn spell."

Blaise, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes at Draco. "That's not what had you so out of it. This is horrible but as long as you don't cast the spell, it's all well and good." He frowned thoughtfully. "There's something else."

"I assume you know about Soul Magic?"

The two nodded.

"It's specifically forbidden for its affect on the magical core and the soul." Draco said, voice lowering as he mentioned the forbidden subject. "You said it yourself, the Patronus reflects the magic and the spirit of the user, why do you think Dark Wizards can't perform it?"

Blaise stood up abruptly. "What are you trying to say." He said flatly. "Are you suggesting that Dark Magic is just soul magic given a different name?"

Theo looked horror struck. "No." He whispered. "That's-That's not possible. We would have seen some effects of it by now."

"Think, Nott!" Draco spat harshly. "Soul magic eats at the magic and the mind. The increase in Squibs produced in Dark Families and the increase in strains of insanity. Crouch Jr., Bellatrix and Sirius Black, heck, the entire Black Family is famous for their insanity! Cute way of putting that they are losing magic and sanity to their spells." He sneered in disgust. "How many "quirks" in your families are just hidden maniacs?"

"Stop, Draco." Blaise whispered, looking sickened. "Shut up for a second and let me think." He closed his eyes as Theo staggered to his bed and slumped into it.

"My father was becoming worse." He whispered into his hands. "I thought it was because the Dark Lord was back. Oh Sweet Merlin."

Blaise's eyes were cold obsidian, completely emotionless as he thought over the news he had gotten. "Where did you read that, Draco? Exact words if possible." 

"'This is because the spirit is corrupted by cruel thoughts, hatred and the negative emotions needed for Dark Magic, leading the spirit guardian to be similarly corrupted and damaged.'" Draco repeated obediently. 

"Emotions?" Theo repeated. "As in hate for the Killing Curse and sadism for Cruciatous? Those spells can be technically performed by Light Wizards as well."

"It makes sense." Draco said morosely. "According to Potter, the Patronus is just cast by positive emotion, usually a memory to trigger hope, contentment, that sort of thing."

"Okay." Blaise said. "So the definition of Dark Wizard according to that is one who uses Dark spells that depend on negative emotions, correct?"

"I think so." Theo said. "It's a lot like Judgement."

"Doesn't that mean that if we just don't use Dark Spells, we'll be okay?" Draco posited.

"What is your definition of Dark Spells, Draco?" Blaise replied flatly. "I could torture you with a tickling hex or kill you with a levitation charm. What about Krum, who was Imperiused into using the Cruciatous? Is he Light or Dark?"

"I think it's more strict than that." Nott said thoughtfully. "If I killed one of the Golden Trio, Potter would be ready to Crucio me in an instant. That is intent but does it mean Dark Wizard?" 

"Not necessarily." Draco said, after a minute of consideration. "But it's not entirely Black and White. A Dark spell is one that uses negative emotions to cast. However, if the intent is not negative then the emotions are nullified. Even if Potter would be ready to Crucio you, he wouldn't succeed because his hate would be based in... bleargh, love." He gagged at the last word.

"Similarly, in Krum's case, his hate would be tempered by regret for casting it and torturing another person." Blaise said, looking pensive. "So negtive emotion plus a negative intent would imply Dark Magic. All we need to do is avoid using it."

"Easy for you to say." Draco muttered bitterly. "No way my Father will let me out of learning them."

"Same." Theo said morosely.

"Couldn't you fail them? Don't use the emotion?" 

"Sure," Draco drawled, sarcastically. "Then instead of using them, we'd get them used on us."

"What about... You Know Who?" Theo said, voice lowering on the title. "My Father might be busy with him. Too busy to worry about teaching me."

Draco's pale face whitened considerably. "The Dark Lord, Theo! Merlin's pants, we forgot about initiation!" He said hoarsely. "The Dark Mark is a Dark Spell. It requires murder, to be cast. Death Eaters have to be Dark.

"So we don't." Blaise said softly. "I thought of that but as the only person with a clear escape, I didn't want to bring it up."

"We can't not become Death Eaters!" Theo said hysterically. "We'll be hunted by both sides, disowned and then killed!"

"We don't have another option! I refuse to allow myself to become like Bellatrix." Blaise said with a shudder.

"What about... Light?" Draco said softly. "What about joining Dumbledore?"

"There is one problem with that. As Theo said, we'll be disowned and hunted aggressively if we actively change sides. It also means that should the Light win, no one from the Dark will trust us when we tell them the truth about Dark Magic. Without that knowledge, Dark Families will likely die out very soon." Blaise frowned thoughtfully. "The same will happen if we are neutral, though we will likely be chased by the Light side as well in that case but our theory will be better accepted."

"There is no way we will survive that." Draco said flatly.

"I agree." Blaise replied. "We need another way to stay neutral without being hunted. Or disowned, because everyone knows that money talks. Theo, any ideas?"

Theo had remained more or less silent since they had begun discussing their loyalty but he looked up now, a curiously flat expression in his eyes. "I... have been planning for something similar for a while now." He said with a wry smile. "Since second year, in fact, when my Father first said that Lucius Malfoy had a plan to bring back the Dark Lord. I have enough of my trust fund in a separate vault that I can live on my own for twelve years. I assumed that would have been enough time for the war to go one way or the other."

"You never planned to be a Death Eater." Draco whispered in shock. 

"After what my Father was, I was never going to do anything remotely similar to him but I wasn't brave enough to fight him head on." Theo said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked.

"I planned to die. Find a convenient enough reason, Transfigure something to look like me, and leave my wand and something to identify the body with. Neutral but untouchable."

Blaise's lips pursed in a shrill whistle. "I've got to admit, I never expected that of you, Theo."

Theo shrugged. 

"How would you have to adjust your plans for three people?" Draco asked. "I don't suppose it would be very hard, would it?"

"Nah." Blaise said, a genuine grin stretching his cheeks. "All we need is a way to die." His expression darkened. "And fast."

* * *

Perhaps Lady Magic was smiling down on them, but their opportunity came far sooner than any of them had expected. 

Barely a week after their discussion, soon after their History OWL, the three found themselves restraining Potter and his friends in Umbridge's office. Draco found himself tensed in anticipation as Granger described some kind of weapon hidden in the Forbidden Forest. Whether the story was true or not, it afforded them the chance for several gruesome deaths and a relatively easy escape. 

Unfortunately for them, Umbridge wasn't buying the story.

"You're telling me, that Dumbledore hid a weapon to destroy the Ministry in the Forbidden Forest?" She simpered. "Under my nose?"

Blaise swore lightly under his breath, making the female Weasley eye him in confusion. 

"It's probably true, Professor." He said loudly. "We've caught several people sneaking into the forest though we never found out who they were." 

Umbridge's eyes almost lit up. "Wonderful, Mr. Zabini. In that case, Ms. Granger, you will direct me immediately to the location. And just to make sure that you don't run off, Messrs Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle will accompany me along with Weasley and Potter."

Zabini sighed again. "Professor." He called. "Are you sure you want to take them?" He indicated Crabbe who was holding his wand like a troll with a club and Goyle who didn't seem to even have one. 

Umbridge blanched. "I see what you mean. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Nott will guard Potter and Weasley instead."

Zabini exchanged a grim look with the two Slytherins as they followed Granger into the Forest.

When she led them straight to the centaur colony, he couldn't help the appreciative smirk at the cunning plan. Thankfully, Umbridge took the brunt of their distaste leaving the three Gryffindors facing the three Slytherins. The former had no wands.

"Malfoy." Granger said, slightly desperately. "I know we've never seen eye-to-eye but-"

Draco cut her off. "We have." He said shortly. He threw the three wands at them, hitting Potter in the head, his Seeker reflexes failing him in the shock. 

"Wha-" 

"Go wherever you need to. We'll make our way back out." Theo said carelessly.

"What d'you mean 'go'?" Weasley said incredulously. 

"'Go' as in 'leave'." Draco replied. "We're not standing in your way. Didn't you say it was an emergency?"

"What about you?" Granger said suspiciously.

"You're not going back to the castle." Potter said softly and they all turned to him. "I saw Malfoy summon something when we entered the Forest. You're... leaving aren't you?"

"How would you come to that conclusion?" Zabini said, trying his best to sound neutral. "We could be going to meet the Dark Lord for all you know." 

Weasley made an inarticulate sound of rage but Potter's voice rose above it. "Malfoy knew about the DA long before we were betrayed. He watched every meeting and didn't rat us out. But you're still Slytherins. The most self preserving way would be to sit out the war." He shrugged. "It would be what I'd choose if I could."

Draco was fairly sure he was gaping. Not at the thought that Potter had known of his spying, but at the implication that Potter would choose the Slytherin way out. 

"It's not just that." Theo said quietly. "There are far too many factors beyond just self preservation. We have families that we'd rather not fight against."

Granger's hands flew to her mouth in shock or, maybe sympathy. "I never thought of that! Where are you planning to go?" 

"Can't tell you," Blaise said. "We won't oppose you, and we won't visibly oppose them, that's all you need to know. I think you lot ought to leave on your own quest quickly, anyhow."

"Visibly oppose, right?" Granger repeated thoughtfully. She dug out a Galleon from her pocket before handing it to Malfoy who immediately scowled. 

"I don't need your money, Granger!"

"It's not real." She said. "It's to send messages to the DA. Keep it and maybe you can help in the background."

"We'll see." Blaise said evenly as Theo studied the golden coin in interest. 

"All the best then!" She said before turning around. 

"The same to you." Draco replied and almost before he could stop it, "And may Lady Magic's blessings shine upon you." 

The Weasley seemed to be the only one who got the traditional farewell and his ginger eyebrows nearly disappeared into his brows as he ran behind the others. His whispered response, "Blessed be," hung in the air, a near tangible symbol of their new alliance. 

"Come on, Draco." Theo said quietly. "Let's go."

The pale haired boy took a final look at the magnificent castle behind him and turned sharply away from the sight. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Unlike what they expected, the coin wasn't used as frequently as their fifth year. Throughout what would have been their sixth year, it only heated up once, bearing a message that read, "DA meet at same spot ASAP. Not DM."

Draco appreciated the addition at the end that suggested that it would have been a face to face battle and therefore not safe for them. It was surprisingly thoughtful of Granger. 

Dumbledore's death was a blow he hadn't expected and it had left all three of them in low spirits. However when seventh year began, they found the Galleons to be much more in use. 

Messages on detentions, meetings, protection charms, even what appeared to be escapes were detailed out in tiny golden letters. Draco found himself adding any protection charms he could think of as well. In a way, the Galleon was the perfect way to help without being seen by either side. He didn't know if they used the spells he suggested, but he hoped they did. 

Potter's undesirable status grew as did stories of the Golden Trio's exploits if the Prophet was to be believed. The three Slytherins had had a good laugh over the unflattering picture of a partially Polyjuiced Potter fleeing the Ministry and the even more unbelievable picture of the three on the back of a dragon fleeing Gringotts. 

Midway through the year, they discovered the Potterwatch, a truly brilliant creation by the indomitable Weasley twins. If there ever was a Slytherin Weasley, Draco would have bet on Fred and George, though he assumed that calling the Dark Lord insulting nicknames on a broadcasting radio show was fairly ballsy.

Nevertheless, the show allowed them to keep up with the Light side of the War without stepping onto the battlefront. Though none of them would ever admit it out loud, it also helped keep their spirits up when they remembered the lives they had left behind and the knowledge that it would never be the same again.

It all came to a head when finally the Galleon read, "DA, Final Battle at Hogwarts via Hog's Head barkeep."

Draco barely had to show the message to Theo and Blaise when they were standing to leave, wands ready. They weren't foolish enough to head straight into battle but the fools who underestimated cunning were going to suffer. A stiff nod and they Apparated in a near silent crack, landing directly inside the Hog's Head. 

They were almost immediately faced by wands, three belonging to Weasleys, the twins and one of their brothers and one belonging to the grizzly, old barkeep. 

"Malfoy?" One of the twins said incredulously. "Wasn't there some kind of accident? In the Forbidden Forest?"

"Staged." Blaise said evenly. "But it's not common knowledge and the Golden Trio's the only one who knows of it."

"Right." The other said. "And we're supposed to just believe you?" 

In reply, Draco held out the DA Galleon with its last message calling the DA to Hogwarts. 

"You're a part of the DA?" They chorused together. 

"Is that proof enough, then?" The old man asked gruffly.

"Yeah." The third brother said, still staring at the three living Slytherins.

"Well, I'll be damned." The barkeep said, shaking his head in shock. He gestured to the open door. "Entry to Hogwarts is through the painting. Don't hurt her."

With a curt nod, the three Slytherins stepped through into the tunnel not unlike the Slytherin common room until it ended just above what Draco recognised as the DA meeting room. At the last minute, the three cast simultaneous Disillusionment charm on themselves and followed Fred and George inside.

"Stay at the back." Draco whispered. "Don't want anyone bumping into us."

"We need to get a message to Potter." Theo replied.

"Use the Galleon." 

Hurriedly, Draco tapped his wand against the coin and felt it warm up in his hands. So did the entirety of the room apparently because nearly everyone pulled out a similar coin. 

"At Hogwarts. Will fight. Invisible. -DM." A voice read out loudly.

"Who's DM?" The female Weasley called out. "They've been messaging protection spells but nothing else. Are they even at Hogwarts?"

"They're an ally." Potter said firmly. "They will most likely fight invisible or from a distance."

"Aye aye Cap'n!" Finnigan replied cheekily. 

"If Harry trusts them, so do I." A deep voice said calmly and Draco almost choked.

"Bloody hell! Is that Longbottom?" Zabini whispered incredulously. "Damn, he grew hot!" 

"I'm more amazed at the confidence!" Theo whispered back and Draco had to agree. 

Gone was the nervous boy that jumped at everything. He seemed to exude the sort of charisma, Draco had always associated with Potter and stood straighter. He had filled out well, though the injuries and sallow cheeks suggested that he might have been starved at some point. Looking at him, Draco could see exactly what the Sorting Hat had seen. There was no doubt that the young man was anything other than a Gryffindor.

He could see the natural leadership as he herded students out in groups along with messages of luck and motivation. When he finally sent the last fighter out, he turned to the seemingly empty room and called out "If DM and any allies are present, please leave now or the room will be shut."

As they slipped past Longbottom, they heard the whispered, "May Lady Magic's blessings shine upon you" and replied together, "Blessed be."

The Dark Lord's voice boomed in their ears just as they left and Draco felt chills running down his spine at the thought of facing that. They couldn't affect the choice, though he doubted that they would hand over Potter without a fuss so instead he turned to Theo and Blaise.

"We won't be able to keep track of each other." He said softly.

"I know." Theo said and he could imagine Blaise's haunted expression.

"You already know what I'm going to say." 

"We'll have to split up during the battle." Blaise said defeatedly. 

"Yes." Draco let the Disillusionment charm fall and looked into the eyes of the two men who had become his support, his hope, his laughter and his life. He traced over the freckles that had begun to form on Theo's pale cheeks and the scar on Blaise's brow. "You are my brothers in magic. Please... be safe."

"As long as you do the same." 

"We will."

"Blessed be." They intoned and Draco felt the magic settle down to his soul.

Then he turned and without another word walked swiftly down the corridor letting the Disillusionment charm settle over him like a second skin.

He was almost immediately struck dumb by the glorious shield that stretched across the castle. He could see the hundreds of points of magic where wizards and witches were funneling their magic into protecting the school but what made it so much more beautiful was the colour. A deep silvery grey that he last remembered seeing in Potter's stag Patronus in those OWL exams so long ago. It seemed fitting that it all come full circle like that and Draco felt freer than he had in a long time.

Unfortunately, the spell eventually broke and skirmishes broke out all along the perimeter of the castle. Draco did his best, flinging spells of various destructivities at the incoming Death Eaters, making sure to stay out of sight in case the Disillusion failed. Along with offensive spells, he maintained the tight ring of shields around the area he had chosen. 

There were only two other Light wizards fighting alongside him, a small mousy haired Gryffindor that Draco was almost certain was called Creevey and a Ravenclaw Muggleborn named Boot. The two had adjusted to the invisible ally fairly quickly, correctly deducing that he was DM and allowing him to watch their backs from the background. 

The line of Death Eaters were nearly unending and for every one that Draco fell, there appeared to be two more taking their place. Brightly coloured lights lit up the courtyard they had chosen as battleground and the earth scorched with the amount of magical power released. 

"Creevey, Boot. Duck when I say." Draco ordered when they took a quick breather behind the Protego he erected hastily. He saw Boot do a double take and stare at his disembodied voice but didn't let it phase him. The next wave of Death Eaters were upon them almost immediately after the shield fell but the boys were ready. A few spells, a parried dark curse, another _Protego Dura_ to protect Creevey and then Draco yelled, "NOW!"

Obediently the two Muggleborns dropped to the ground as Draco called, " _Bombarda Maxima_!" 

The ground rumbled as it was torn apart, rubble flying everywhere and sending at least twelve Death Eaters flying. Draco didn't wait for them to reorient themselves and with an " _Accio Death Eaters' wands_ ," he was pelted with a dozen wands that he destroyed with a silent _reducto_.

There was an incredulous silence as both Boot and Creevey stared at him with a sort of frightened awe, before Boot shook his head wryly. "Thank you, great and powerful DM, who just so happens to share initials with a person who conveniently died under mysterious circumstances." 

"Just keep it to yourself, Boot." Draco grumbled. "Stay safe, I'm going ahead."

"Don't die!" Creevey called and Draco did not choke in horror at the realisation that he had seen that exact expression directed by the kid towards Potter.

He didn't engage directly in the next few fights he came across, preferring to let silent stunners appear out of seemingly nowhere and catch Death Eaters unaware. He did his best to shatter or break irreparably as many wands as he could, knowing that most wizards were helpless without them. 

It wasn't until he reached the quidditch pitch that he realised something was wrong.

A cold feeling had been haunting him as he moved nimbly through battling wizards and witches but he had attributed it to the adrenaline beginning to wear off. Now, he could see exactly how wrong he was. Behind him were four ghostly shadows gliding swiftly towards him. As he watched, the lead one's hood lifted slightly allowing him to gaze in horrified fascination at the gaping maw within. There was sweat beading on his forehead though he felt frozen. Something was howling in his ears, likely himself and he knew for certain he was about to die.

Still it moved slowly, inhumanly graceful and unbelievably terrifying. Draco remembered teasing Potter about his fear of them, but he had never agreed with Potter more than that instant. He had never felt terror like that, never been so unprepared to face anything before. 

He had never understood why Walter Nott's journal had called the Patronus a method for suicide, surely there had to be a better way to die than be eaten alive by maggots but in that instant Draco understood what it meant. Even if it meant unbearable agony, it was infinitely better to die than be Kissed. 

Through the terror, he felt his thoughts slipping as he tried to recall a happy memory. Half-forgotten children's memories came to mind and days at Hogwarts flitted by too fast to catch and focus on one. Unbidden, the sight of the Shield surrounding Hogwarts came to mind. The memory of witches and wizards of different houses fighting together to protect the home that protected them. A home where broken Gryffindors were crowned heroes, where Ravenclaws fought with courage beyond compare, where Hufflepuffs where champions and Slytherins found home. 

Draco remembered the feeling of hope and contentment, the dream of peace that had welled up within him and drew on the Magic he had been gifted with. Praying that he wouldn't be Judged wanting, Draco cast, " _Expecto Patronum_!"

He almost shut his eyes.

He hadn't wanted to see what maggots shattering his wand would look like but he hadn't been able to shut his eyes in time. Instead of maggots however, his wand tip glowed a soft white, the colour ballooning out of his wand and coalescing into the figure of a large wolf.

With an arrogant toss of its head, the beast loped gracefully over to the Dementors sending them fleeing as it prowled closer to them. Having gotten rid of the threat, it gamboled over to a still-frozen Draco and nudged his outstretched hand gently.

"Merlin." Draco whispered when he felt the contentment and peacefulness that he remembered from Potter's Patronus and felt the first tears fall. He dropped to his knees, letting the relief drag him to the ground and just sat there, paralysed in shock. 

He hadn't realised just how much he had wanted to shed the Dark Wizard title he had been born with until he actually managed to do it. The Patronus was more than a spell to him. It was the proof that he had stepped out of the shadows of the Malfoy family and into the Light he had chosen. It was the identity that he had made for himself instead of the one his family had forced upon him. It was the Judgement upon his soul that had declared it untarnished and it was the symbol of his soul and his magic.

It was him.

Quietly, in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, illuminated only by a single lupine Patronus, Draco Malfoy cried tears of joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Wolves are pack animals, loyal to a specific group of people they choose. They aren't the most fierce of fighters but are surprisingly intelligent in their approach and don't usually pick fights that have them at a disadvantage.


End file.
